Jesse Chambers (New Earth)
Nightwing, another founding member, persuaded Jesse to return to the Titans. Later Jesse became involved in a murder mystery involving her own widowed mother, Libby Lawrence. The victim was Philip Geyer, Libby's fiancé. An investigation by the Titans revealed not only the killer, but also an ongoing affair between Philip and Jesse which had contributed to his death. Although Jesse attempted to reconcile with her mother, the saddened Libby found it hard to forgive her daughter, although she apparently did, as in later appearances the two had returned to their friendly relationship. The Titans were disbanded not long afterwards, as two of the team's members were killed in an attack by a rogue Superman robot. Working Solo For a time, Jesse remained in Pittsburgh, where she was constantly needed to fight supervillain threats and she was never available to help Flash. When she finally managed to return to Keystone, she was able to save Linda from a certain death as her house was blown to pieces. Jesse then tried to interrogate a possible suspect, but the man killed himself. Moments later, Flash rejoined Linda and Jesse returned to her city. Powerless Following that disbanding of the team, Jesse threw herself back into her responsibilities at Quickstart Enterprises, finding little time for a social life. When Wally would later need assistance to defeat the villain Zoom who was capable of moving at speeds surpassing any of Earth's other speedsters, Jesse lent Wally a portion of her special abilities, temporarily boosting Wally's speed so that he was moving almost faster than light and allowing him to defeat Zoom, but leaving her powerless and unable to remember the formula to access her powers. Although Wally knew the formula, she told him not to remind her, reminding him that he'd earlier told her that she needed to slow down anyway. Since then, she has taken a new position as business manager for a newly-reformed Justice Society of America. Jesse was affected by the disappearance of Rick Tyler, the JSA member known as Hourman, to whom she had grown quite close, but he has since returned. A reunion between the two has not been shown, although she did meet the JSA when they were able to rescue her mother, who had returned to her role as Liberty Belle, but whose powers had gone out of control. In that same adventure, mother and daughter reconciled. One Year Later Jesse has been selected to join the JSA and is acting as Liberty Belle. She has also married Hourman (Rick Tyler). After hearing the news of Bart's death she, along with Jay Garrick, mourned his demise; her reaction to Wally West's return from the Speed Force is as yet unknown. In an encounter with Zoom, it is revealed that Jesse has retained her speed powers by repeating her father's formula. This, of course, adds onto her super-strength which means she inherited both of her parents powers. JLA Following a crisis involving both the JLA and the JSA, Jesse decided to join the League alongside the newly-returned Jade. While serving on the League, she seemingly retained her JSA membership as well. After several missions Jesse began losing her speed. Later it was revealed that the cause was Jesse being pregnant. Her friend and fellow Leaguer Supergirl asked Jesse what was Rick's reaction when she told him she was pregnant and Jesse said Rick started crying. She also said to her teammates that this was the last time they would see her in costume, at least until the baby was born. Jesse delivered her child in Gotham during the events of Convergence. | Powers = * : She possesses super-strength like her mother. As with her mother, the mechanism of this ability remains unexplained, which irritated her father. * Speed Force Connection: Jesse has a connection to the speed force which happens to be related to her visualization of the speed-formula: 3x2(9YZ)4A. These formulas function as mantras that connect Jesse with the Speed Force, and few other people can utilize them. ** : Jesse is able to move at roughly half-light speed. *** *** ** : Jesse can use her super speed to fly. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although Jesse Chambers first appeared in , she did not appear in her costumed Jesse Quick identity until . | Trivia = | Links = * Jesse Chambers at Wikipedia * Liberty Belle/Jesse Quick at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning * Jesse Quick/Liberty Belle at Titans Tower }} Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Conglomerate members Category:America-Themed Heroes